History Has A Habit of Repeating Itself
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: As the title suggests this will be a series of oneoffs each is a story of Booth and Brennan in different time periods in history. Mostly Fluffy. Now rated T for Jack the Ripper chapter! Japan 450AD now up!
1. Salem 1692

**History has a habit of repeating itself**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bones

_Hi Everyone_

_This idea got in my head and I just couldn't let it go, this will be a series of one-offs with a difference. As the title suggests each chapter will be a Booth and Brennan story from different time periods in history, many of which will be fluffy. Hopefully you will like this and I hope you suggest some ideas of your own : )_

_Infinite Possibilities _

**Salem**

**1692**

Temperance finished mixing the various remedies to make the correct medicine, whilst her busy hands worked the pistil and mortar she instructed the woman's daughter to give it to her three times a day and that she would return in four days to check on her progress. After administering the first dose as a demonstration, Temperance gathered her belongings and placed them in her basket she said her farewells and left the small cottage. Feeling a sense of accomplishment she began to walk to her next patient with a slight spring in her step, smiling and greeting people as she went.

She walked up the path and knocked on the door, she was greeted by a middle aged man who looked as if he hadn't slept well for some time. He tried to muster a welcoming greeting and let her into the house and then followed him to the patient. To her disgust she saw Michael placing leeches onto the young girl's skin, she felt her blood begin to boil.

"Michael, are you trying to kill her?" she practically yelled at him.

Shocked by the sudden interruption he turned to see Temperance "No I am treating the patient, what do you intend to do crush a leaf and feed it to her, what help could that do?"

Temperance stepped up to the challenge and moved forward to see the patient "I believe that the young girl is suffering from the chills, she is pale, shaking and sweating" she placed a hand on the young girls head "She has a fever, and I suspect a loss of appetite. A mixture of rosemary, burdock root and yarrow root over four to five days should clear up the symptoms. Please Michael tell me how the leaches which are sucking her blood and making her weaker are going to help?" she looked him in the eye and she saw the defeat and humiliation of being defeated by a woman, it made her feel more determined than ever to rise up to these 'healers' and make sure people are cured properly.

"The leeches regain the balance, which will make her feel better it is decided by God how fast she recovers" knowing that this argument could go on for weeks on end he decided to settle it democratically "Thomas who do you wish to cure your daughter, I the healer or Temperance"

"Temperance"

Shocked by the decision Michael removed the leeches and stormed out of the house, leaving a slightly shocked Temperance.

"Why did you want me?"

"I heard you were the best and I want my daughter to get better, Michael heard of her illness and invited himself"

"Thank you" she looked at the girl again and identified her symptoms as her mind whirled her hands grabbed the various ingredients and she began breaking them down in the pistil and mortar. Satisfied with her work she left instructions and would return in a couple of days, she then left the small cottage and made her way home before it became dark.

Once home she made herself a meal, got ready for bed and then began reading her latest novel by candle light. Her mind explored the fictitious world, but her eyes grew tired so she blew out her candle and fell to sleep.

Morning light streamed though the window rousing her from her sleep, Temperance got out of bed and got ready. She began to replace the ingredients she used yesterday before visiting her patients when she heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who could be calling, she opened the door to see three guards.

"You have been found guilty of witch craft and will be sentenced to death"

Shocked by there accusation she wondered how they could possibly reach that conclusion; Michael it had to be. She couldn't believe he would sink this low, he knew she was correct but was adamant that her medicine wouldn't work because he didn't understand and couldn't do it himself.

"But that is ridiculous; this is not a conviction for being guilty of witch craft this is for actually treating people who are ill, or is it because I a mere woman is able to do something you couldn't do"

Two of the guards moved towards her and attempted to tie her hands behind her back and after some difficulty they succeeded. Temperance tried to escape her restraints but could not, she wondered why the third guard had done nothing, she looked up at him, his face was covered like the others but she could see his eyes. His eyes conveyed no anger like the two other guards, his deep brown eyes were warm and showed no hostility, they showed wonder, fascination and something she couldn't describe. His look made her relax somewhat as they took her to her death.

The two hostile guards left to tend their wounds leaving the mysterious guard to tie her noose. They remained silent, she watched him as he untangled the string before approaching her, he knelt on the floor beside her and whispered "I'm not gong to hurt you" she looked up into those eyes and she believed every word, she didn't know why or how but she knew it to be true. She couldn't believe that she could trust someone by looking into their eyes but from the moment she stared into those brown pools she felt something that she had never felt before, something indescribable.

He looked into her blue crystal eyes, losing himself for a moment; he had seen her before and was struck by her beauty. But that was from a distance, now he was inches from her, he wanted to get closer but got back to the task at hand, trying to save her life. He concentrated on his work so that he made no mistakes and he made sure to be careful not to hurt this silent wonder.

He began to tie the rope around her waist and under her arms disguising the line of rope down her back with her cloak. She could feel his hands work gently ensuring the rope wouldn't hurt her, he then moved to her neck. She wondered why he was helping her, she wondered if he felt it too.

He brushed away her auburn trestles and began to slip the noose around her neck; he stood to retrieve the bag to go over her head. Temperance instantly missed his touch and the warmth it provided, he returned and knelt before her. She wondered why he was helping her, she had no idea who he was but felt as if she had known him a lifetime, as usual her burning curiosity asked the question.

"Why are you helping me?"

She wanted to meet his eyes again but was scared of the feeling drawing her to him, she felt him stroke her cheek and follow her jaw line then cupping her chin. As she looked up he began to move towards her.

"The moment I looked into your eyes I saw no evil. I saw your innocence" he looked at her again but something in his eyes changed they looked brighter somehow "and I saw the beauty of you, your mind and what you are trying to do" they began to move closer until they were centimetres apart, when the guards could be heard from a distance. She saw the disappointment in his eyes which she was sure would be in hers too, he moved his hand and gently put one finger against her lips, and then he slipped the bag over her head.

They hoisted her onto a horse and began to tie the rope to the tree, once satisfied they pulled the horse forward leaving her to hang. She could hear the two guards cheering and soon they could be heard no more, she waited for him to return. Minutes later she heard the horse approaching; he gently pulled her onto his horse and cut the rope free. He removed the rope with as much care as he had before and then removed the bag from her head. No longer restrained she couldn't stop the intensity of her feelings and pulled him into a kiss, at first it was tender and then became more passionate. They broke from their kiss and stared into each others eyes for a moment committing it to memory. And they smiled shyly at each other.

"I'm Seeley"

"Temperance"

No other words were needed; she shifted her position and wrapped her arms around Seeley as they rode into the distance.

_So what do you think should I carry on?_

_I hope you enjoyed it, please review or PM me I love to know what you think_ :P

_Infinite Possibilities _


	2. Virginia 1607

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed: __mbird__RedSoxGal__, Lisa, __Aerynv__HeroesBonesSNPB__BGWGscienceteacher__no1uknow__Ares' Warrior Babe__fortune kookie 91__beaglelvr93__, louise, cindy and __ang3licstar_: )

_I hope you all like this chapter_

_Infinite Possibilities _

**Virginia **

**1607**

Booth travelled from England and had landed on foreign shores a week ago and was still amazed by the beauty of the place. He had travelled to many places before but none had come close to this; the vast forest of trees untouched by man, the colours and variety of the flowers and wildlife was still astounding. But he was still wary, he had come as protection against the savages which were supposed to live in this area but he still hadn't seen one. Not that he minded it gave him the excuse to explore the new land.

He entered a clearing and heard a splash, his inquisitive side pulled him to the source, he knelt behind a large palm and parted the leaves slightly. Where he saw one of the mysterious savages, he couldn't believe his eyes. The woman was swimming with elegance and grace that he had never seen before, but then again he had never seen a woman swim before as in his culture it was frowned upon. He crept closer to see her in more detail, careful not to make a noise to announce his presence; he was now about ten meters from her.

His breath caught as she began to emerge from the water, he watched the water droplets trickle down her magnificent body and envied the clothes that clung to her body accentuating her curves. He looked at her face framed with long trestles, she had delicate features then he saw her eyes and he was lost. The depth of her eyes was amazing; they looked bright and full of vitality. She was so different from the women of his society who covered their faces and figures, she seemed so pure and natural, he couldn't remember seeing such as wondrous sight in his entire life.

She began to move towards his hiding place, so he moved and began to walk away casually to remove suspicion of his spying activities. He was nearly out of sight when he heard her speak, he had no idea what she was saying but to hear her made something inside him jump. He turned to face the mysterious beauty.

Temperance began to step out of the water into the warm afternoon sun; she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. She began to walk into the clearing, when she saw a man; she could only see him from behind but she knew he was foreign from his clothing. She had heard tales about these dangerous white men but her curious nature won over and she called out to the man.

He turned and she couldn't believe how handsome the man was, he had dark hair that was cut short, a strong muscular body, smooth chiselled features and deep brown eyes, they were so welcoming and loving. She had never seen a white man before and had expected a fearsome beast from the stories that had been told. But she could see nothing evil in this man; she moved forward, she wanted, no needed to know more about him.

They stood staring at each other drinking in every detail. Booth was the first to break the silence; he pointed to himself and said "Booth"

Knowing that must be his name she repeated it and them pointed towards herself "Temperance"

Neither knew what to say next, Temperance was the first to try she spoke in her foreign tongue, receiving a confused look from Booth.

"I don't know what that means"

She memorized the saying and began to walk motioning for him to follow; she began pointing things saying their names in her tongue which he would then reply with his. Some of the pronunciation or mispronunciation made the laugh and they both wondered why the white man or the savage were more alike than they were told.

Temperance looked at Booth's apparel and noticed he was carrying something on his shoulder. She pointed at it; he smiled at it and then took it off his shoulder so she could see it properly. He saw her furrowed brow so he loaded the gun, aimed at a tree in the distance and shot. She jumped at the loudness of the shot and then looked at the gun with amazement; she ran over to the tree and saw the splintered wound in the tree. He watched as her fingers ran over the tree as if she was trying to heal it, he saw the way she was surprised by the depth of the wound. She returned to him and held her hands out for the gun.

"No, you can't use the gun" shaking his head vehemently.

"I don't know what that means" but she knew full well she was being rejected from using the gun, which she gave away by give a slight pout. The gun forgotten for the moment she lay down and stared up at the sky. Booth looked at her, her hair fanned across the grass she seemed so different from all the other women he had ever known he was still unsure if she was real. Still gazing at her she turned and looked at him, a smile touched her lips as she realized he was watching her. He placed his gun on the floor and joined her.

They lay staring at the sky; neither of them realized how much time had past even though the sky had changed from bright blue to dusk. Their peace was broken when shouts could be heard in the distance, as they neared you could make out what they were shouting.

"Booth"

"BOOTH"

They turned to face each other both disappointed that their time together was coming to an end. Still looking into each others eyes Booth closed the gap between them and cupped Temperance's face and kissed her deeply, she deepened the kiss by pulling him closer; they both became lost in the kiss until another shout forced them to part. They both waved goodbye and she disappeared into the night. As they both made their way back to their camps they wondered if their paths would ever cross again, but even if they never did they would never forget each other.

_I hoped you liked this chapter, if you did please review or PM me _: )

_Please feel free to suggest any ideas of your own _: P

_Infinite Possibilities _


	3. China 598AD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed and your suggestions; __fortune kookie 91__vampiratelycan__Limone__RavennaNightwind__RedSoxGal__Ares' Warrior Babe__BGWGscienceteacher__ and louise. Your reviews made my day so here is your reward, the next chapter, I hope you like it _: P

**China**

**598AD**

Temperance sat with her father by the old cherry tree, she loved and cherished these moments alone with him. Especially now he is getting weaker, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if this could be the last. She heard the Emperor's horn sound in the courtyard outside their home, she felt a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach, and she knew the news was bad. Max stepped up and gave her his cane; he walked out of the front gate leaving her behind, she followed and hid behind the gate so she could not be seen.

The messenger gave the order; one man from every family needed to join the Imperial Army because the Huns had invaded China. She knew that her father wouldn't let Russ go he was too dependent on them still, he wouldn't survive, so she watched as her father stepped up to collect his scroll, which may as well have warranted his death. It took all her strength not to protest at the action but she knew the pride her father took in this action and she couldn't humiliate him.

Later that night they sat eating their tea, the paw of silence was irritating Temperance to no end, she asked the question they were all dreading "When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow" he would not look at them; he continued to focus solely on his food.

Temperance found a sudden loss of appetite and excused herself from the table. She paced in her room thinking of a plan to prevent her father from going, when she knew what she had to do. Knowing this could possibly be the last time she would see her family she walked through the house to watch them, her mother and brother were sat talking in the kitchen, she watched for a moment remembering every detail; their smiles, laughs, the sounds of their voices. She smiled to herself and turned to find her father.

He had gone to find his sword and was practicing his moves that hadn't been used in twenty years, she watched and was amazed at his grace as the blade cut through the air. He then turned the blade at an awkward angle straining his wrist slightly, she saw the sword fall to the ground and the grimace on her fathers face. She returned to her room and watched the sun fall and the moon rise until she knew everyone was asleep. She crept to the wardrobe and stared in awe at her fathers armour; she put it on and was surprised by the fit. She retracted the sword from its case and cut her hair and watched the long trestles fall to the ground.

She quickly packed a few of hers and her brothers belongings, she found the scroll and placed it in her bag and then began to climb through her window. Once out of the house she turned back once to say farewell and made her way to the stables. Jasper became alarmed by the difference in her appearance but was soon calmed by her voice. Once saddled Temperance mounted the horse and began her travel to the training camp.

She approached the gates, she handed her scroll to the guard and entered the camp, it was dusk and people were lining up for their meal. She quickly set up camp and made her way to the line. After trying to control her voice and actions for the last couple of hours she was ready for bed. She woke in the morning to the beginning of training; she got changed and braced herself the challenge ahead. Someone read out the register to make sure all were here; she heard her assumed name "Russ" and shouted a reply. They were then introduced to their commanding officer, Booth. She looked up at the strong muscular man, and had to stop her jaw from sagging. He was handsome to say the least, and his body was that of a true warrior, but it was his deep brown eyes that captivated her. She avoided them knowing they could reveal her secret with one glance.

She mentally cursed herself and got back to the task at hand; she began to load her bow with an arrow. She watched the other men analysing their technique, it was now her turn and she suddenly became aware that so far no one had hit the target. She stepped up and managed to pull back the arrow, she released it and was pleased to see it hit the edge of the target. She heard the applause from around her and received a nod from Booth and quickly turned to the back of the line to hide her blush.

They had been training now for six weeks and she was amazed how the training had come so naturally. She had managed to keep a low profile, her survival depended on it, she knew that if she was discovered it was punishable by death. She awoke that morning to find that her and her fellow troops were needed, they began to travel to the battle ahead of them, but a they arrived it was the opposite to what they were expecting to find.

The village was decimated with no sign of life, Chinese warriors littered the floor. Everyone dismounted their horses and searched for survivors, Temperance stiffened when she saw the slaughtered white horse; she made her way to look at the victim. For a moment she thought it to be Booth, they were strikingly similar, then she remembered his brother was the commander of this fleet. She called out to Booth who came running to her side, she looked at his face and saw the sadness in his eyes. She dared herself and looked him in the eye.

"I'm Sorry" she placed a hand on his arm and she walked away to continue the search giving him room to grieve. They found no survivors and made their way to intercept the Hun army, they all stood anticipating their arrival when the snowy mountain darkened with the mass of the Huns. They began firing cannons killing a few of the Huns but it wasn't enough, Temperance looked up and saw the high accumulation of snow on the peak. She ran forwards with a cannon ignoring the cries from her fellow troops, she set it up and noticed the Huns were getting dangerously close, she ignited the fuse and quickly mounted Jasper. Not noticing the blade cutting into her abdomen, she saw the snow engulf the Huns and began retreating out of the snows reach.

She noticed that Booth had come to her aid he travelled on foot so he could not escape the snow, he had become engulfed. She search the white expanse and saw a part of him emerge, Temperance quickly rode the snow and hauled Booth on to Jasper and began to return to the rest of the troops. She noticed that he was drifting in and out of consciousness and had finally awoke by the time they reached safety, she unconsciously moved toward him like a moth to a flame.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question"

They looked at each other knowingly both unwilling to admit the connection between them. Temperance felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen and fell to the ground, she heard Booth shout but after that everything went black.

She regained consciousness and slowly opened her burning eyes; she heard murmurings which then escalated to shouting. Temperance opened her eyes to find Booth entering the tent she was in, she sat up and the bandage around her torso revealed her feminine figure.

"So, it's true" Booth turned and began to exit the tent, Temperance grabbed the blanket and quickly followed after him.

"Booth, let me explain" in her true voice, she heard the shocked exclamations coming for the crowd surrounding the tent.

Booth cursed himself he knew there was something peculiar about 'Russ' but didn't follow his instincts like he usually did. Now look at the mess he was in he had trained a woman to fight and as the highest authority he would have to sentence her to her death. He turned to look at her and wasn't prepared for what happened next; he looked at her he saw her curvy feminine figure, her shoulder length hair framing her beautifully delicate face and he was in love. He continued to look at her, he looked into her eyes they showed the strong, confident woman before him but also revealed a glimmer of hope.

She stepped forward. "My name is Temperance, my father wouldn't allow my brother to come and he is too weak. I couldn't let him go; he would have been killed instantly, so I took his place"

Booth took a step forward "Do you know the penalty for your actions?" his voice came across much harder than he intended as he tried to control his emotions.

She nodded in response and bowed her head forward ready for her death. Booth walked over to Jasper and unsheathed her sword; he held in above her slender neck and then dropped the sword to the ground. She looked up at him with her magnificent eyes, filled with confusion.

"You saved my life, consider my debt repaid" she nodded and watched as the troops followed their leader, leaving her in the snow.

She found her normal clothes and tried to wrap as warm as possible, she waited for them to disappear over the horizon before she began to return home. She thought of the dishonour she had brought her family and the embarrassment she had bestowed on Booth. She closed her eyes and saw their faces, the disappointment in their eyes made her heart ache. She mounted Jasper and began to trundle home, when she heard a noise behind her and saw an arm reach through the snow; it didn't work. She began to move as fast as she could to the Imperial City and hoped someone would listen to her.

As she entered the city she noticed they were celebrating the troops return, still riding Jasper she moved her way through the crowd. She looked up and down the line of troops and finally found Booth.

"Booth, BOOTH" after she yelled a few more times he looked at her "It didn't work, the Huns are coming, they could already be here"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie? It is suicidal for me to come back here, why else would I come?"

He inwardly hoped she was returning for him, but he turned and dismissed her. He saw the annoyed look in her eye and fear in some of his troops that had overheard their exchange. She rode off, and he continued with the celebration. He began walking up the steps to the Emperor's palace, the Emperor stood on the platform. He was a short distance from him when the concealed people within the dragon behind the Emperor removed their disguise, the Huns, she was telling the truth. Before he could react the Hun leader hoisted the Emperor over his shoulder and began to carry him into the palace.

Booth and his troops made their way but found themselves locked out of the palace, they heard a whistle from above; he looked up to see Temperance.

She smiled cockily "Need any help?" She cast down a rope for them to climb up.

Booth climbed up the rope and through the window to see Temperance assorting the weapons she could find. She didn't look up but she knew it was him "Now do you believe me?"

"I wanted to believe you, I just..." he found he couldn't explain why he wouldn't listen and just stopped there.

She accepted his apology, once the troops were in the palace she gathered her weapons and made her way to the roof. She knew the Hun leader would take him to the roof; it was the only logical reason for bringing him into the palace.

The troops had fanned out to remove threats from other Huns that had invaded the palace, leaving Booth and Temperance to save the Emperor. They took out the guards at the bottom of the stair case and then ascended them, they opened the door.

Booth punched the Hun leader square in the face, leaving him slightly disorientated and Temperance quickly pulled the Emperor out of his grasp and told him to stay back. The Emperor watched as they moved in perfect sync, they flowed freely like water in a way it looked more like a dance than a battle scene. He could see evidently that they were a unity of opposites; yin and yang.

The Hun leader fell to the floor; and in one swift notion Booth caught Temperance's waist and pulled her lips to his. The adrenaline and raging emotions intensified the kiss; they no longer knew how much time had passed and broke apart due to the lack of oxygen. They gazed at each other and then both realized that the Emperor was watching, they turned their heads and blushed.

_I hoped you liked it, I had a blast writing it _: )

_**Please Reivew or PM me!!!!**_

_And as always any suggestions and criticisms are welcome _; P

_Infinite Possibilities_


	4. London 1888

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed; __fortune kookie 91__vampiratelycan__BGWGscienceteacher__, RedSoxGal, __teaspoons__HellboundGirl__RavennaNightwind__Ares' Warrior Babe__. I love reading your reviews and suggestions _; )

And a thank you to _vampiratelycan__ for suggesting this idea and proof reading it for me_ ;P

**London, England**

**1888**

Inspector Seeley Booth sat in his office when he heard someone knock on the door, he saw the delivery man hold up a letter. He noticed the neat script written in red ink and he knew the infamous Jack the Ripper had claimed yet another victim; he opened and read only confirming what he already knew. He grabbed his coat and made the preparations for the others to meet him at the crime scene.

He arrived to find the woman in the hotel that he had specified in the letter. She was on the bed blood staining the covers, he head tilted to face him revealing her slashed throat and dull dead eyes. He moved closer and noticed another incision in her torso; he wondered what the sick bastard had taken this time. Hours past and everyone had done their job, it was now getting late but Booth had one more thing he had to do.

They managed to identify the victim as Mary Jane Kelly after someone reported her missing from the Whitechapel area, like the others she was a prostitute; she came from a brothel in Whitechapel. Booth made his way to the brothel and entered the door to be surrounded by girls; they all seemed to approach him and seeing his wealth they went in for the kill.

The kill was halted by a firm "Enough" all the girls turned to look at their mistress. She eyed Booth curiously, he flashed his badge and she motioned him to follow her.

Booth looked at what he assumed to be the mistress of the brothel; she wore a black and burgundy dress that accentuated her curves, her skin was pale in contrast and made her seem almost luminescent. Her auburn hair was held in a bun with a few wild trestles framing her beautiful face, he lips were red, and her eyes were smoky emphasizing her icy blue eyes. He continued to follow her in silence out of the brothel and into the streets; she continued her weave her way through the alley ways to a misty garden.

"What can I do for you ...?"

"Inspector Seeley Booth" he held out his hand, Temperance gave a slight smile and folded her arms as if challenging him, defending herself and showing she was in control of this conversation at the same time.

She was definitely different to the women he had been accustomed to; Booth retracted his hand and placed it by his side "Do you know Mary Jane Kelly?"

"Sure she's one of my girls" he could tell by the tone in her voice that she dreaded what he would say next.

"She has been the latest victim of Jack the Ripper"

He saw that although her strong stance didn't falter and her stern expression prevailed, he saw something in her eyes shift. He knew that she was deeply saddened by this loss, more than she was wiling to admit.

"I haven't seen her in three days, I wondered if she had gone back home that happens a lot especially when they are young" he noticed her emphasis on the word young, and for a moment wondered what had happened to the mysterious woman before him.

"Is this the first of your girls to go missing?"

"Yes, but there have been others in the area" he noticed her directness which must have developed during her time in Whitechapel.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"Nothing that you don't already know"

"Well thank you..." realizing that he didn't know her name "for your time" he turned and began walking away.

"Wait" she walked up to him, he looked into her eyes "I want to help"

"You have"

"I didn't mean like that, I want to help get this bastard, you know like a partner" she stood tall and crossed her arms once again.

She looked at him hoping he would say yes, she needed to catch this creep if not for her then for her girls. She noticed his jaw tighten and something in his eyes darken. "I work alone, that way"

"No one get hurts" she finished. Their eyes still in contact seeing the emotions flash over them, they both came to a mutual understanding that those words went deeper then either was willing to admit.

She stepped forward challengingly "But can I ask you one thing Booth, how are you going to catch this creep, you have nothing on him otherwise you would have got him by now. I can help, I can get every whore in this city to talk, I have knowledge of what he wants and how it works, I have seductresses and unsuspecting spies at my call. What do you have?"

She stood tall, awaiting her answer.

She saw Booth inhale deeply and close his eyes and said "Fine" as he exhaled and admitted defeat. "But you do exactly was I say, understand"

"Temperance"

"What?" he looked at her perplexed.

"It's my name"

They spent the rest of the night discussing the case so far and formulated their plan, how to organize the girls without putting them in harms way. They talked for hours, both finding it strange how well they worked together, how similar they were to each other.

Booth looked up at her the moonlight highlighting her beautiful face and making her eyes gleam like the stars. He had never imagined meeting a woman that would want to work with an inspector, and for one woman to be so stubborn, smart, and beautiful simultaneously. He lay on his back and gazed at the stars, he found that his mind wondered to the woman beside him, he wanted to know more about her.

"Do you have any family?" he knew it was probably a ridiculous question to ask, but he thought that it might get her to trust him.

"I have my girls they are the only family I know" he noticed her eyes because glassy with unshed tears which he knew she wouldn't allow to fall.

"I lost mine two years ago along with my partner, we were after a killer, he knew I was on to him so he killed them" she looked at him realizing why he didn't want to work with her, he continued to look into the stars, she was glad because she knew at that moment she couldn't meet his soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry"

She gathered herself together and prepared herself as she began to tell him what she had never told any one before "My parents disappeared when I was young, my brother tried to raise me he was only twelve and he was killed by a machine in a factory. I looked after myself and now I'm here"

He sat up to see her facade broken, the strong confident front abandoned and the scared young girl sat cradling herself as he was sure she had done many times. He pulled her into an embrace and held her as she trembled allowing some of the tears to flow; when she had stopped he pulled back and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks.

There lips met as they sought comfort and love from one another, each making a silent promise to amend the troubled past they had both suffered. The kiss continued increasing in intensity; little did they know that they were being watched.

Jack the Ripper was crouched in the shadows watching the two lovers; he smirked at how perfect it was. The inspector that was trying to catch him falling for a whore, in his mind he pictured what he could do to her and the pain he would be causing exhilarated him. He watched as they continued the exploration of their love under the stars and then made his way to the brothel, to await her arrival.

Angela sat in her room wondering where Temperance had gone, she began to get restless and decided to check on the girls and then would make he way to her room to see if she had returned undetected.

Temperance and Booth were walking back to the brothel neither breaking contact with one another. As they reached the door, Temperance turned and kissed him hard, he reciprocated, she pulled away from him.

"See you tomorrow, Booth" she said huskily, teasing him. She made her way up the steps swaying her hips ever so slightly, she heard his intake of breath and she knew it had not gone unnoticed.

Temperance made her way to her room and bumped into Ange on the way, Ange was eager to know everything about the mysterious inspector so they made their way to her room. They entered the door, their eyes adjusting to the dim candle light. They made their way over to the bed when Angela was snatched from her side; she turned to see man holding her, he pulled a knife from his coat and Angela screamed. She saw the shock in his eyes and she knew he wanted her, she moved to the window to try and alert Booth, he couldn't be too far.

The man threw Ange to the side, she could hear Ange cry out in pain as she collided with the wall and fell to the floor. She opened the window and yelled "BOOTH" she saw him turn in the distance as he noticed the terror in her voice and he began to run back to the brothel he was merely crossing the crossing the street when he saw someone hit the ground out of the window Temperance had been moments before.

Temperance struggled as he tried to pull her toward the bed; luckily Ange had recovered and was trying to help free her from his grasp. Once she was free they pushed him and he tumbled out of the window, they turned and began to run to the street.

Temperance saw Booth near the body, when he saw her he ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think that's him?"

"Fits the description" he walked over to the body and looked at the mans face, surprised that he recognised him "Epps"

"You know him?"

"He used to be the inspector at another station I'd met him a few times, I would have never thought..." he couldn't explain and Temperance understood and moved over too him.

"I guess that means you don't need me anymore" he looked at her and saw her unshed tears.

"I was hoping you would become my partner regardless" she smiled and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Does this mean I get a gun?"

"No"

"Why not?" she pouted.

"You don't need a gun, I'm your gun"

Ange watched their exchange smiling to herself, she had never seen Temperance so full of vitality as she did with him. And from that day on Booth and Temperance worked together and although Temperance still looked after her girls, her heart and her bed only belonged to one individual, Booth.

_I hope you all liked this and please review or PM me. And as always any ideas are welcome._

_Infinite Possibilities _:P


	5. Japan 450AD

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed: __vampiratelycan__RavennaNightwind__fortune kookie 91__RedSoxGal__Ares' Warrior Babe__beaglelvr93__squeakykiki__Vampy Proxy__BGWGscienceteacher__ and a thank you to everyone who is still reading. And a big thank you to Steph for beta reading _; )

_Sorry for the late update, but I've been beyond busy lately, hopefully I'll be able to update faster now everything is less hectic_

**Japan 450AD**

Temperance threw her latest opponent to the floor, she heard the thud as his body connected with the hard ground and felt disappointed. As his limp unconscious body was removed from the arena another man stepped up to the challenge and she thought, no hoped maybe this time.

Booth watched in the crowd and couldn't believe that he had come to become a body guard for Hodgins, a wealthy investor, Booth's services were needed because Hodgins trusted few people and made many enemies with his accusative nature. So far Booth found that he was very relaxed and seemed ambivalent to his wealth, Booth had expected to find a rich snob like the ones he had protected before, but underneath his façade Booth could see that Hodgins cared about the people, and wanted to do all in his power to help them.

Gordon Gordon Wyatt watched the crowd, as his eyes scanned the crowd he saw the usual men cheering on their friends that were stupid enough to fight Temperance. He continued to watch them and then he zoned in on a handsome man that was unlike the others who wore excitement and anticipation on their faces he donned a concerned expression, he was looking at Temperance and Gordon Wyatt knew that he wondered why such a beautiful woman was condemned to such a fate.

Gordon Wyatt snaked through the crowd until he reached the man; he was glad that he was stood away from the shouts of the other men so he would be able to talk to him.

"So what do you think of Temperance?"

Booth looked to his side to see a man that was older than himself, he looked back to the woman before him. "She's an incredible fighter"

"But you want to know more than that, don't you?"

Booth looked slightly astonished, being a bodyguard he had learnt to become unreadable so this man must be some sort of mind reader "How did you know?"

"I've been in this place long enough to see someone who cares" he looked at Temperance for a moment and drew in a breath "She grew up in this town as a child; she was so bright and full of joy" Booth saw the happiness he held in that memory, but then his expression hardened as he continued.

"Her family were poor and were unable to make their payments for a number of months so Squires sent some of his men; her family managed to hide Temperance but that night her mother, father and brother were murdered, she was 17 years old."

"She disappeared for years, there were tales of a magnificent female warrior little did I know it would be Temperance. She had travelled to every corner of Japan and had mastered every martial art she came across; no one knows how many she is mastered in. I think that makes her the most dangerous woman in Japan, she remains unbeaten to this day."

Booth nodded and started to turn back to watch the amazing woman when Gordon Wyatt grasped his arm.

"But that is not the end of the story; after Squires heard of Temperance's return he wanted the debt her family owed him. He had heard about her skills so he knew that he couldn't send his men, so he poisoned her. Now she is blind, some would say she is lucky to be alive, but for her it is a curse because it has enhanced her skills and they are all she has. She still had no money to her name so she is imprisoned in this arena like a toy, and she knows that the day she loses will be the day Squires will chuck her out, and her debt repaid."

"Couldn't she just lose a fight?"

"The one thing she has taught herself is defence; it is the only thing that has kept her going all these lonely years. This" he motioned with his arms to the surrounding area "is all she has, no friends, no family. Just this and she will fight to keep hold of that, even if it makes her miserable. She is strong willed and would never give up, but in my opinion what makes her unbeatable is that she has no reason to live so every time she faces her opponent she fight for survival, like it is her last fight"

Booth looked back and saw that she had threw yet another man to the floor and began to make her way through an arch. His eyes followed her gracious movements, he looked beside him and the man had gone he scanned the area and could not see him. He didn't realise that his feet were already carrying him to the arch Temperance had just disappeared through moments ago.

The arch led to a large balcony, he couldn't see her and then he turned and saw her sitting on the ledge her back against the wall, gazing at the sunset. He gazed at her for a moment, and looked at her beautiful features lit by the evening sun, she looked at peace here.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she stood up and walked so that she was directly in front of him her hands planted on her hips.

"I'm Booth; I came here to see you"

"Why?" she asked sounding slightly confused and intrigued at the same time.

"I wondered why such a beautiful woman would up living a life like this"

"I don't want to talk about it" he saw her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Temperance expected Booth to leave, but he remained. She wondered what had compelled him to come to find her and tried to remember the last time she had someone that wanted to talk to her.

"It's beautiful out here"

"It used to be my favourite place" she smiled at the thought "but now I can only imagine its beauty"

"Come here" he grasped her hand and took her in his arms. He noticed how she tensed but then relaxed into his embrace "The sun is golden and is slowly travelling down the sky it is now in between the hills, around the sun the sky is a deep yellow orange, the as you go out it is yellow, a slight green turquoise and then a ocean blue. The shadows on the hill are long and are bathed in a yellow light and the lake is glistening with the colours in the sky."

She squeezed his hand slightly and turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and whispered "Thank you" into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and assured her that he was going nowhere. He thought he felt her shudder so he pulled back to look at her, and saw that some of the tears that had threatened to fall earlier stained her beautiful face. He gently cupped her face and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

She looked up at him, placed her hand on his cheek and then began to trail her fingers memorizing every detail and picturing him in her mind. She continued her exploration and noticed that as she cupped his cheek he sighed in contentment. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a connection with someone like she did now; it occurred to her that she hadn't since her family's massacre. She didn't realise how much she craved this connection and she found it peculiar that she had only known this man less than a day but it felt like a lifetime. Emotions that had been repressed started to flow through every fibre of her being, and she felt loved.

She snaked her arms around his neck and their lips met in a tender kiss, she pulled him closer not wanting to be removed from his strong loving embrace, and she felt him reciprocate by pulling her closer to him. They both deepened the kiss and time seemed to slow, the very sun itself seemed to stop in the sky just to give them longer to dwell in the emotions flooding through every fibre of their bodies. Eventually they broke apart but couldn't bare the distance between them so they stood entangled with their foreheads leaning on one another.

Then it dawned on her that if Squires discovered Booth he would take him away like everyone else she has ever loved. She pulled herself out of his grasp.

Booth wondered why she was pulling away from him and saw the evident fear etched into her delicate features. He moved towards her again and grasped her hand, glad to see that she wasn't retreating. "What's wrong?"

"If Squires finds you he'll take you away from me"

He cupped her chin "I would never let that happen Temperance"

"As long as I am here you're not safe with me"

"Then leave"

"I can't, I have to lose a fight and then I have no where to go, I'm stuck here"

"You can come with me, I'm sure Hodgins would love to be protected by one of the most feared people in Japan" she smiled slightly.

"Who's Hodgins?"

"I am his bodyguard, he owns a large company"

"So that means you can fight?"

"Yes"

"So, you could go against me"

He chuckled slightly at the thought "But you'd defeat me; I've seen you fight your amazing"

"I could lose against you, and then I would be free"

They spent the rest of the night discussing their tactics for the following morning, by now the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the midnight sky hung above them. They parted under reluctance, but were both eager to fight for their future together, Booth just hoped that Hodgins would comply.

The next morning Temperance took her place, and awaited Booth's arrival, she kicked her opponent to the side and knew that he was unconscious. She returned to her stance and heard the familiar footfalls of Booth approaching the arena. It took all her control not to go and bury herself in his arms; and she battled to keep her face neutral at the thought of him.

She heard the gong, game on.

Their fight was like a dance, perfectly choreographed and fluent. She noticed the care he was taking not to hurt her, they had been fighting for a significant amount of time and the crowd were becoming rowdy. She gave the signal and he performed the sequence of moves she had taught him last night. She had learnt them long ago but had learnt of their danger so she had never used them, but she knew that she wasn't threatened because he wouldn't he applying the correct amount of force in the blows. She fell to the floor and closed her eyes; the arena was silent and then she heard the cheers for Booth.

She woke about ten minutes later to find herself on the floor in Squires' quarters.

"It's nice to see you Temperance" she didn't need to see to know that his eyes were leering at her.

Having nothing to say too him she awaited his next words.

"Like we agreed the day you fall, you are of no use to me so you may go. Your debt has been repaid"

Temperance gathered herself up and collected the few belongings she possessed. She had arranged to meet Booth beside the lake they had been gazing at the night before. She knew the route as if it were second nature, she approached the lake and she could hear Booth's approach. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, and they knew that everything would be fine from that moment on.

It turned out that Hodgins was delighted to have Temperance to become another body guard, not only because of her reputation but his wife Angela was becoming tired of her male body guards. To the point that she began to see how long it would be until they resigned after her driving them to insanity, she had been through fifteen in the last three months. Angela was ecstatic to have a woman body guard and another person to talk to; she found that talking to her bodyguard was the equivalent to talking to a wall.

The years progressed and Booth, Temperance, Angela and Hodgins became somewhat of a family. For Temperance it was all she had ever wanted the void in her heart was being filled with the love that had been absent from her for so many years, she finally had a purpose, a will to live.

_I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, please review or PM me what you think and as usual any suggestions are welcome._

_Infinite Possibilities _: )


End file.
